borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Jumping the wall at Lockdown Palace
So I found something strange with getting into Lockdown Palace. The mission implies that I am to use the house roof as a ramp to jump the wall, and Moxxi's ECHO after having entered the area confirms this. However, I am not able to clear the wall, not even close. I am using a Runner, or whatever the fastest car in DLC3 is called. I am backing up as far as I can, and using the boost at various different places. One discrepancy seems to be that the boost deactivates after a second or two of air time, but I'm not sure if that always happens. What I end up doing is hitting the wall about 5 feet below the top, and landing on the cliff. I can walk(but not drive) to the right and directly into the courtyard. Now, here's the kicker: I joined a friend who was around that point, ended up being the driver, and when we got to that point I warned him that we wouldn't make it over the wall, and that was ok. On the first try, we go soaring over the wall, clearing it by about 10 feet. And just to make it even clearer, I was going to the palace in single player again after that for the prisoner mop-up and hit the wall square in the middle. Is there some sort of speed boost cars get in multiplayer? laserrobotics 02:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) It's all a case of precise timing with your boost. I'm guessing you never flipped your Racer midair before, otherwise that might have given it away. The Racer's top velocity is kind of rough to tack down, but I've noticed that boosting at a sort of "sweet spot" is what clears you over the wall. However, the sweet spot is hard to find. I've done the same thing at lockdown, hitting the wall, or catching the lip of the cliff, cursing, and then suddenly fly over the wall, followed by yet more curses as I clearly should have been able to do it the first time. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful than that though.Moloko Symboro 02:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Lol this isn't that hard guys. Just tap the boost just before you hit the ramp. You should clear it. NOhara24 02:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I, too, have had the odd 'derp' moment doing this, it's surprisingly easy (and surprisingly embarrassing) to mistime. Maybe playing in multiplayer makes you a little more self-conscious and increases the chance of doing it properly... 03:32, September 1, 2010 (UTC) It's easier than you think, you boost before the ramp and when you are in mid air the boost cuts out, then you simply press boost again to gain more speed in mid air, that will ensure that you make it over the wall 12:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Shawysperr :You can do that? Man, that makes so many things so much easier... laserrobotics 14:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Or you can be like me, and aim for the wall in order to walk around and enter through the main gate. That way, if I clear the wall, it's a bonus! 14:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC)